Liking Potter
by candy-quill
Summary: Sequel to Hating Potter, Lily's seventh year and this tells the story of how her and James’ relationship has progressed since sixth year. R & R please -Candy-Quill-


Disclaimer: Do not own anything, maybe in my dreams.

Summary: Sequel to Hating Potter, Lily's seventh year and tell the story of how her and James' relationship has progressed since sixth year. R & R please -Candy-Quill-

Memories, bikes and crashing

"Flashback"

I looked up at James, when did I start referring to him as James? "Lily." He whispered his hot breath against my cold skin, I blushed. "So what happens next?" I asked, whispering because he had. "Why don't we just forget about this say tomorrow?" He stepped closer, I felt his hot breathe again, I pushed my lips to his and we shared another sweet kiss. "Why not next week?" I asked "Fine what ever flies's your broom." He replied kissing me again.

So that's what happened for the remainder of that day, after he had walked me back explaining that Remus was a werewolf but harmless and he and his friends were animagus' I listened intently to his soft voice until we reached the common room. I bid him goodnight and dreamed about the baby with green eyes and black hair again.

"End of Flashback"

I yawned as I at up on my bed cross legged reminiscing about my sixth year, weird I know. I wasn't really hoping to get Head girl position his year, all I would be doing would be chasing Potter and co. "Pathetic." I told myself. "Talking to your self is the second sign of madness Lily" Petunia spat. "What do you want "? I said as a pillow hit her face. "MUMMMMMM" I heard petunia cry and run to her room to check her all ready ugly face, I hoped I had made it worse. I sat there with my fingers crossed until my Dad made me go apologise.

I walked to her room and covered my eyes as the bright pink hit my eyes making me go blind, actually it didn't but it probably would. "Sorry." I mumbled and made my way to the bathroom. I ran downstairs grabbing some toast and sat myself in front of the TV. "Have some tea; I cannot understand how you can eat breakfast without tea dear." Rose said as he handed Lily a cup of tea. "I'm perfectly capable Mother." Lily moaned as her mother came in the way of the TV. "Oh sorry Lily didn't know I was in the way." Rose replied and walked back to the kitchen.

I ran down the staircase and grabbed my flip flops before yelling. "Dad, mum I'm going out to meet Moira, alright, bye I'll be back before 5." I ran through the front door and slammed it before hearing my mum curse at me. Moira was my muggle mate; today she was going to teach me how to ride a bike. Ok so what, I'm seventeen and don't know how to. As a child I was too busy repairing broken glasses by staring at them. I knocked on her front door; I watched through the glass as she stumbled towards the door and opened it. "What do you want Lily? She said with a yawn. "Bike riding lessons today Moira, remember." I replied.

"Today?" She said remembering. "I'll be right down, you just sit inside alright." She yelled before running upstairs in her pyjamas. She returned ten minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and tie-dye t-shirt. "Come on Lily, let's go." She shouted as she went to the porch and grabbed her yellow bike. I followed her as we walked up the street to the park. I sat on the seat clutching the handle bars so tight that my fingers were now as white as paper. "Lily relax." Moira said grinning. "RELAX? I'm going to fall so you'd better hold on or I swear I'll murder you." I replied angrily. "Right let's start." She replied ignoring me.

I began to pedal and felt her holding the back we were going up a hill, when I began to lose control and I screamed. Moira had let go and fell on the floor, I looked behind and she shrugged. "AHHHHHH" I screamed as I went down the hill, I had so lost control. I looked straight forward to see a boy pedalling towards me. I closed my eyes and within minutes we collided. I lay on top of him, my hands covering my eyes. "Lily is that you?" The boy asked I instantly recognised that voice. "Is that you Remus?" I asked turning over and looking at him, still laying on him.


End file.
